princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Maker Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Princess Maker series that since July 2009. ; Games In Series * Princess Maker 1 * Princess Maker 2 * Princess Maker 3 * Princess Maker 4 * Princess Maker 5 ; Other Princess Maker Stuff * Petite Princess Yucie (Anime) * Princess Maker Legend of Another World * Go Go Princess Also see Other Useful Sites for fan-sites, downloads, etc., or Related Games for other games with the Princess Maker feel. }} Princess Maker 4 ;6/13/12 Start a CG "How to" page. ;6/13/12 Uploading pictures of the various dresses that your daughter can wear. Princess Maker 5 ;6/12/12 :Finish the shop pages for and complete list of the items sold in the shop, including the stats effected. ;6/12/12 :Find effects on hidden stats by items and activities. ;6/12/12 Find stat requirements for meeting the Princes and for meeting the various emissaries from the various realms. -Raeza }} ;6/10/12 :I am having trouble with some of the Princess Maker 5 career endings. There are some endings that seem to have event (i.e. non-stat) requirements that I did not expect (example: the pianist and ballerina seems to have some kind of event requirement that I don't know). These are possibly related to club/class activity or class level. If anyone knows how to achieve an ending, or has achieved and ending and doesn't know the specifics of what is needed but can give me the details of what they did over the course of their playthough, it would be much appreciated -Raeza ;9/12/2008 :Any info for the Princess Yuucie article, Go Go Princess, or any of the other stuff? ;9/12/2008 :We need more articles detailing the endings for the games. What they are, how to get them, screenshots, etc. ;9/1/2008 :We need pages for anyone/anything you fight in the games. All relevant info--location, HP, attacks, etc. Pictures are a plus. }} To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The story takes place in a setting similar to Princess Maker 2, a fictitious location that resembles western Europe. The time might be later than Princess Maker 2 as the city looks a little closer to those from the Renaissance than those from the Middle Ages.... Screencap from Princess Maker 1. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Princess Maker Wiki